I Found Peace Through You
by Lazy.Elegance
Summary: AU. Harleen Quinzel has never thought one night while running from her abusive father who wants to kill her, that'd she meet the Joker and he'd save her twice that it would become an obsession to see him again. Months go by and her obsession has turned dangerous, she would do anything to see him, too feel that safety and security she had felt. JXH.
1. Rush of Panic

**Author Notes:**

**This is completely OOC. Harley Quinn isn't a psychiatrist. :P**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Batman. Nor the Joker**_ :(_ **Or Harley Quinn**. _:'(_

~. Read and Review. No flames or bashing please!

* * *

**x.~.x**

The lone air of the cold streets where the concrete was patted wet from the previous drizzles of rain. Cars drove by occasionally down the street, scaring away any homeless person trying to cross and not wanting to be seen. Midnight where everyone was asleep and the rats came out to escort the plans of chaos to ensure.

However a young girl with blonde hair to the middle of her back, her eyes shined of a deep light blue and her skin was pale and flawless. Except she didn't care, from her disheveled clothing. She wore a white tank-top that was ripped at the ends, stretched out a bit where her dark red bra shown, her dark blue jeans were also ripped and were bloodied from possibly someone else.

She panted as she continued to run bare foot down the street, her mind was on high alert, she was visibly shaking, holding herself, her nails dug into her skin. Her breathe brought out white air every time she panted. Paranoia won her mind as her pupils were wide, she kept looking behind her and in front every few seconds.

She began to slow down to catch her breathe but when she did she could easily hear the screeching of a car turning down a street. Her blue eyes caught the sight of bright headlights staring at her, she gasped in fear and ran down a dark back alley.

"S-Someone Hel-" Someone had placed a hand over her mouth and pulled her into the shadows, holding her tightly around the waist while she struggled in desperate fear, when the headlights turned down the alley she stayed completely still then surprisingly the car drove by, not caring too look if she were hiding.

When the car disappeared the anonymous person placed his nose in her hair and breathed her scent in, her mind clicked and she almost began to scream but he whispered darkly for her to shut up. She did immediately, closing her eyes and about ready to start crying but he had let her go. She was about to run but he began to laugh in a sinister playful way that she stopped herself.

She turned around and he came from the shadows. Her eyes widened, knowing full well who the man who had just saved her life, of course she'd know he was all over the news whenever something big happened. He always orchestrated the most tainted ways of anarchy on the city of Gotham, even the Dark Knight couldn't catch this man.

His green hair that was striking, pointing in different disheveled ways, while his brown eyes were dark and mysterious with the white paint over his face, the black coal thickly coated around his eyes, the scars making the trademark smile; painted with deep red.

The Joker. The strangest man she couldn't have thought would save her life, he laughed on at her skeptical and scared expression. She stepped back, this was however a wrong move because he completely stopped laughing and tilted his head to the side.

His dark eyes, even from a close range shown no emotion. She was good at figuring people out by their body language and their expressions. Maybe his mask was like a barrier for no one in their right mind to read him out. No wonder any psychiatrist who took interest in him would fail to evaluate him.

"Why is a girl like you," He pointed in a shaking manner like how she was but she knew he had no fear. "Running? Are you in debt with someone? .. Belittled friends... Angry boyfriend-"

"M-More like mental father who wants to kill me." She growled angrily, his guesses were of course the normality in this city, but an angry father who blames one for the death of his wife than that may be another story, or not.

He chuckles, takes a step forward while she quickly stumbles a few steps back. Cautiously grinding her teeth, not knowing if she should run from him or stay where she was, of course running would be a better option then staying in the same presence of the one creating chaos in the city.

"I am not going to hurt you. I saved you didn't I, from your father," He waves his hand in a circular motion in the direction where the car disappeared.

She gave a short nod but of course she wasn't sure what he was getting at. In a way she had a feeling he wanted her to trust him, like she would in this life time.

"T-Thanks.. I got to go.." She told him in a muttered whisper, about to turn and start running.

"Wait!" He yelled, she halted sadly and turned to him once again. Now suddenly he was holding a knife like a child holding onto a teddy bear, of course the child would hug the teddy bear for comfort, in his instance it might be the opposite effect.

She inhaled deeply, but he laughed at her terror and placed the arm holding the knife to his side as he pulled from his other hand a cell phone.

"Let me drop you off somewhere."

**. . .**

**. .**

**.**

**~. To Be Continued.**


	2. Paranoia and the Edge of Hysteria

**X.~.X**

She blinked a few times after hearing what he just proposed. He.. The dangerous lunatic in the city wanted to drive her somewhere.. When did the world end?

He dialed a number and waited for the ring, right away possibly one of his minions answered. "Hello Boss," She could hear from where she was standing.

The Joker snickered, "Bring the car around the building in the back alley. I got something to do." He told his minion in a delightful calm way, he heard his minion say, "Right away." Then hung up.

The Joker placed his phone back into his dark purple pants but he still held his knife in his hands, smoothing his fingers over the rim and his curiously dark eyes never leaving the distressed women, confusion obviously lingered in her eyes, she was still shaken and paranoid that her father was following her in a revengeful-murderous intent, her body was twitching to each noise she heard and her eyes stared in the shadows surrounding her.

He decided to speak, just to try and calm her down before she has a panic attack. "I don't want a women as beautiful as you to walk around.." He looked down, "Barefoot at night in a city like this, full of men whom would do away with you since you are in a ..Vulnerable state."

She looked at him in a cautious way, licking her bottom lip nervously, suddenly a car screeches around the corner that makes her eyes widen, she gasps and she automatically jumps and runs to the far side of the opposite wall where the Joker was, holding herself tightly as her back hits the brick wall and slides down to the ground, on the verge to cry.

A man in the drivers seat got out of the black car, looks over at the girl curiously but got a slap to the face by the Joker who stares angrily at him. A deathly growl escaping the man's scarred red lips, rage tensed in his eyes while the man cowered in fear.

The Joker walked over to the girl, bended down to his knees and touched her shaken hands. "We got places to go." He tells her in a calm sweet voice when she looks up into his eyes and she grabs his hand tightly, he lifted her from the ground and dragged her over to the car.

He glared at the man who was slowly getting to his feet but halted once the Joker looked down at him. "Get up and let's go." He growled, he opened the door and waited for her to get in before he got in with her, slamming the door shut.

The driver swallowed thickly as he jumped into the drivers seat with another man in the passengers, whom ignored the grunts of the man who was driving. Harley felt the car move down the alley smoothly in silence.

The Joker chuckled. "What's your name beautiful," His voice shocked her again, she was still on edge from her scare and his as well. She glanced at him and quickly looked away, biting her lip again before muttering her name.

"Har.. Harle.. Harleen Quin-.." She inhaled then exhaled desperately, just to get herself intact. "Harleen Quinzel."

He hummed, curiosity still on his mind but soon he noticed she was almost like any wack mind at the asylum he was at a few months ago. They shook in fear, about to cry but did anyways. Her mind was on the edge of sanity and insanity, she just didn't know when to fall into it or catch herself before she did.

He smiled pleasantly interested. He was willingly to drop her into it himself, just to see what it'll make her into, a fun little experiment that could ease the boredom he has been having for the past week.

"Harleen... Or I mean Harley." Once she heard the name, she turned her face to his, her blue eyes searching but she didn't know for what.

"Let's go see what your father thinks about the new friends you just made."

His smile was so deranged that when he laughed, it was uncanny to the ones she heard before, he was more amused and was having fun. She, however, did not know why or what.

She didn't answer, Harley just looked out the window and wondered what this insane clown was thinking about. Why see her father? But then again, he's the Joker, unpredictable and only capable of creating chaos in lives of Gotham.

**. . .**

**. .**

**.**

**~ To Be Continued.**


End file.
